holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Zeitleiste Zweiter Weltkrieg
Zeitleiste_Zweiter_Weltkrieg ;Ereignisse im Zweiten Weltkrieg, nach Jahren und Monaten geordnet In english timeline of events over the period of World War II Wichtige Ereignisse im Kriegsverlauf - im restl. Jahr 1939: Danzig und Polen werden besetzt. Die Rote Armee der Sowjetunion marschiert ebenfalls in Polen, Litauen und Finnland ein. Annexion weiter Gebiete und Errichtung einer deutschen besonderen Besatzungszone, dem Generalgouvernement, in Polen. Massive Repressalien gegen die Zivilbevölkerung, insbesondere die massenhafte Verschleppung und Ermordung jüdischer Polen beginnt (als Spezialtruppe hierfür: Polizei-SS-Einsatzgruppen). Ein geplantes Eingreifen Großbritanniens und Frankreichs gegen Deutschland und die Sowjetunion kommt faktisch nicht mehr zustande. 1940 greift das Deutsche Reich Dänemark und Norwegen an, es folgt anschließend deren Besetzung. Einmarsch in Belgien, Luxemburg, den Niederlanden und Nordfrankreich (der so genannte Westfeldzug), der zur Besetzung von Paris führt. Die Sowjetunion besetzt die baltischen Staaten und das rumänische Bessarabien. Deutsche Luftangriffe auf Großbritannien. Planungen für den Krieg gegen die Sowjetunion. Der Abschluss eines Dreimächtepakts zwischen Italien, Japan und dem Deutschen Reich, dem danach weitere Staaten beitreten, ist ein Erfolg Hitlers in der Außenpolitik. 1941 wurde der Krieg nochmals an vielen Stellen ausgeweitet. Um Italien bei seiner Invasion in Afrika zu unterstützen, befiehlt Hitler den Einsatz deutscher Truppen in Libyen. Ihnen gelingt ein Vorstoß bis Ägypten (der Hafen Tobruk wird von britischen Truppen zunächst gehalten). Der Einmarsch im Balkan führt zur Invasion Kretas und Griechenlands. Die Versenkung des Schlachtschiffs Bismarck steht für Hitlers Schwachstelle Atlantik. In Asien endete die Zusammenarbeit von Kuomintang und den Kommunisten im Krieg gegen Japan. Die Battle of Britain, der deutsche Luftkrieg zur Eroberung Großbritanniens, endete zugunsten der Royal Air Force. Auch durch den Abzug deutscher Truppen aus Frankreich nach Osten bekommt London im wahrsten Sinne wieder Luft. Am 22. Juni startet Hitler mit dem Unternehmen „Barbarossa“' den Krieg gegen den zeitweiligen Vertragspartner Sowjetunion. Mitte August wenden sich Teile der schnell vorstoßenden Wehrmacht südostwärts gegen die Ukraine bis zur Krim und nordwärts gegen Leningrad. Es kommt zum Bündnis zwischen Vereinigtem Königreich/Großbritannien und der UdSSR. Großbritannien und die USA vereinbaren die Atlantic-Charta. Japan kann durch die Eroberung des südlichen Indochinas bis Malaysia den Druck auf Chinas Nachschubwege erhöhen. Der japanische Vormarsch im Pazifik kommt auf Neu Guinea zum Stehen. Der deutsche Angriff gegen die Sowjetunion kommt vor Moskau und Leningrad zum Stillstand, und in der Gegenoffensive folgen erstmals größere Geländegewinne auf alliierter Seite. 1942: Nach dem japanischen Angriff auf Pearl Harbor im Dezember wird das Kriegsjahr 1942 von den ersten deutschen Judendeportationen aus Frankreich, den Kämpfen um die Festung Tobruk und El Alamein, zunehmend massivere Luftangriffe auf deutsche Städte aber auch auf Tokio, die Eroberung der Philippinen, dem Anschlag auf Heydrich in Prag gekennzeichnet; deutsche Truppen erreichen den Don, es folgt der deutsche Angriff auf Stalingrad und im Gegenangriff dessen Einkesselung; Beginn des Manhattan-Projekts, die alliierte Landung in Nordwestafrika. Nach der japanischen Invasion von Niederländisch-Indien im Januar und dem Flottenvorstoß in den Indischen Ozean bringt das Jahr erste australische und US-Erfolge gegen Japan in der Midway-Schlacht und auf Neu Guinea. 1943 - Die Sowjetischen Armeen erreichen den Sieg in Stalingrad – eine erste bedeutende deutsche Kapitulation. Im März erobern deutsche Truppen das Gebiet bis zum mittleren Donez zurück, aber nach mehreren sowjetischen Gegenoffensiven in den folgenden Monaten muss die Wehrmacht an der ganzen Ostfront den Rückzug antreten. Der militärisch unbedeutende Aufstand im Warschauer Ghetto wird ein bleibender moralischer Sieg der jüdischen Häftlinge. Die Atlantikschlacht geht für die deutschen U-Boote verloren. Alliierte Truppen landen in Sizilien. Italien verlässt das Bündnis mit Hitler. Die Lufthoheit der Alliierten in Europa wird immer erdrückender. Mit der Rückeroberung der Salomonen beginnt die amerikanische Taktik des Inselspringens im Pazifik. 1944 ist vor allem durch wichtige Erfolge der Alliierten gekennzeichnet: Im Januar wird der Belagerungsring um Leningrad (heutiger Namen St. Petersburg) aufgebrochen. Im Westen gelingt die Alliierte Invasion in der Normandie; Paris wird befreit. Im Osten gelingt es der Roten Armee die dt. Heeresgruppen Mitte und Süd entscheidend zurückzuwerfen. Erst in Ostpreußen kommt die Offensive im Oktober vorübergehend zum Stehen. In Italien gelangen die Alliierten aus Afrika kommend bis nördlich einer Linie Rimini-Rom voran. Allein in Asien führt eine japanische Offensive in China zu einer Landverbindung nach Indochina und damit zu einem Teilerfolg der Achsenmächte. Aber im Oktober gelingen den USA die Befreiung der Philippinen und die Vernichtung der kaiserlich japanischen Marine. Das letzte Kriegsjahr 1945 wurde zunächst von einer Konferenz der absehbaren Sieger gekennzeichnet: der Konferenz von Jalta. Die Befreiung der Konzentrationslager war in den folgenden Wochen für die alliierten Soldaten mit fürchterlichen Beobachtungen verbunden. Im Pazifikraum werden die Philippinen, Indochina, Burma und China befreit. Der Sieg in der Schlacht um die Seelower Höhen öffnet den Weg nach Berlin. Im März wird der Rhein überschritten. Am 30. April hisst die Rote Armee eine Fahne auf dem Reichstag. Europa ist nach der Kapitulation am 7. Mai vom NS-Regime befreit. Am 6. August wird die erste Atombombe auf Hiroshima abgeworfen. Nach der Kapitulation des Kaisers wurde der japanischen Armee am 16. August die Einstellung aller Kampfhandlungen befohlen und am 2. September beendet die Unterschriftszeremonie auf dem Schlachtschiff USS Missouri in der Bucht von Tokio den Zweiten Weltkrieg. Kriegsverlauf 1939 bis 1945 1939 Wichtige Ereignisse im Jahr 1939: Danzig und Polen werden besetzt. Die Rote Armee marschiert ebenfalls in Polen, Litauen und Finnland ein. Annexion weiter Gebiete und Errichtung einer deutschen besonderen Besatzungszone, dem Generalgouvernement, in Polen. Massive Repressalien gegen die Zivilbevölkerung, insbesondere die massenhafte Verschleppung und Ermordung jüdischer Polen beginnt (als Spezialtruppe hierfür: Polizei-Einsatzgruppen). Ein geplantes Eingreifen Großbritanniens und Frankreichs gegen Deutschland und die Sowjetunion kommt faktisch nicht mehr zustande. August * 25. August: um 15:02 Uhr gibt Hitler den Befehl, den Angriff auf Polen am Morgen des 26. August zu beginnen, sagt den Angriffsbeginn aber um 20:00 Uhr wieder ab * 26. August: die Absage erreicht eine deutsche Kommandoeinheit nicht, diese greift den Bahnhof von Mosty an, (Besetzung des Jablunkapasses) * 28. August: Einführung von Lebensmittelmarken und Fahrbenzin-Bezugsscheinen in Deutschland * 28. August: Mobilmachung der Niederlande, die Jahrgänge ab 1924 werden eingezogen, die Armee erreicht die Stärke von 280.000 Mann * 29. August: die polnische Flotte wird in britische Gewässer beordert (12:55 Uhr, Operation Peking) * 30. August: polnische Mobilmachung — polnisches Heer, Aufstellung * 31. August: ** Erlass der „Weisung Nr. 1 für die Kriegführung“ (militärischer Deckname der Planung: der „Fall Weiß“) ** von deutscher Seite fingierter Überfall auf den Sender Gleiwitz September * 1. September: Kriegsbeginn: der deutsche Angriff auf Polen erfolgt ohne vorherige Kriegserklärung ** dazu gehören: ** 1. September: um 4:45 Uhr eröffnet der Angriff des Linienschiffs Schleswig-Holstein auf das befestigte polnische Munitionsdepot auf der Westerplatte bei der Freien Stadt Danzig den Krieg, 12 Minuten vorher fand der Angriff auf die Weichselbrücke bei Dirschau statt ** Wieluń – erster Einsatz der deutschen Luftwaffe an der polnischen Westgrenze (etwa zeitgleich) ** Hitlers Rede vor dem deutschen Reichstag in der Kroll-Oper wird von 10:00 Uhr an vom Rundfunk übertragen, sie gipfelt in den Worten: „Seit 5:45 Uhr wird jetzt zurückgeschossen!“ ** Kriegs-Sonderaktion der Gestapo im gesamten Reich, Verhaftungswelle von zahlreichen führenden Vertretern der zerschlagenen Oppositionsparteien und Gewerkschaftern ** Die fünf polnischen U-Boote (Basis Hel) verminen die Küsten Polens gegen Seelandungen und Artillerieangriffe der deutschen Kriegsmarine nach dem Plan Worek. Die meisten dieser Besatzungen lassen sich Wochen später wegen Treibstoffmangel in Drittländern internieren. ** die Sowjetunion führt die Wehrpflicht ein ** die baltischen Staaten Estland – Lettland – Litauen, Finnland, Norwegen und die Schweiz erklären ihre Neutralität in dem Konflikt * 2. September: ** Anschluss der Freien Stadt Danzig an das Deutsche Reich, verkündet durch den am selben Tag ernannten NS-Gauleiter Albert Forster unter Aufhebung der Danziger Verfassung ** Frankreich und Großbritannien stellen ein Ultimatum auf der Grundlage der „Garantieerklärung vom 31. März 1939“ ** Italien erklärt, dass es keinen Krieg führt ** Die Mobilmachung der Schweizer Armee wird für den Folgetag verkündet ** in Stutthof bei Danzig wird ein Konzentrationslager, das Konzentrationslager Stutthof, als Zivilgefangenenlager eingerichtet, als Sonderlager Stutthof unterstand es ab Oktober der Danziger Gestapo-Stelle; dort sterben bis Kriegsende 65.000 Menschen. * 3. September: ** Frankreich und Großbritannien erklären dem Deutschen Reich den Krieg ** deutsche Truppen sind in Polen in einem Streifen von Danzig bis Krakau etwa 40 Kilometer vorgerückt ** Bromberger Blutsonntag, das Geschehen, bei dem rund 4000 deutschstämmige Polen ermordet werden, ist bis heute ungeklärt und umstritten (ob das Massaker auf eine Provokation der Nazis erfolgte oder ob polnische Partisanen die Verantwortung für das Blutbad tragen). ** Athenia-Zwischenfall, ein deutsches U-Boot torpediert irrtümlich das britische Passagierschiff Athenia * 4. September: ** deutsche Kriegswirtschaftsverordnung ** Japan erklärt seine Neutralität * 5. September: ** die neu begründete Slowakische Republik, (Satellitenstaat Deutschlands), tritt in den Krieg gegen Polen ein ** erste britische Luftangriffe auf Cuxhaven und Wilhelmshaven ** begrenzte Offensive französischer Streitkräfte gegen das Saargebiet ** die deutschen Einheiten leisten dort keinen Widerstand und ziehen sich zum stark befestigten Westwall zurück. Danach bleibt es an der Westfront ruhig, die nun folgende Kriegs-Phase wird als Sitzkrieg bezeichnet ** die USA erklären ihre Neutralität (4./5. Sept.) ** die Städte Kattowitz, Bydgoszcz (Bromberg), Grudziądz (Graudenz), Krakau werden von der Wehrmacht erobert * 7. September: Kapitulation der polnischen Verteidiger der Westerplatte (bei Danzig) * 8. September: deutsches Massaker von Ciepielów an polnischen Kriegsgefangenen * 9. September: ** Łódź wird besetzt – die Stadt wird bald Hauptort eines Regierungsbezirks des als deutscher Reichsgau Wartheland annektierten Landesteils ** Beginn der Schlacht an der Bzura, polnische Truppen starten ihre einzige Gegenoffensive ** Deutsche Landangriffe gegen die Marinebasis auf der Halbinsel Hel beginnen. Kapitulation der dortigen polnischen Truppen am 2. Oktober ** französische Truppen rücken im Saarland bis zu 8 km auf deutschen Boden vor (siehe Saaroffensive), die deutschen Truppen haben Befehl defensiv zu agieren und ziehen sich in den Westwall zurück (der Vormarsch stoppt am 12. September; die französischen. Truppen werden bis Mitte Oktober wieder auf ihre Ausgangsstellungen an der Maginot-Linie zurückgezogen) * 10. September: Kriegserklärung Kanadas an Deutschland * 12. September: der Generalquartiermeister im Generalstab des Heeres Eugen Müller erlässt die „Verordnung über den Waffenbesitz“; hinter der deutschen Front kämpfende polnische Soldaten werden damit zu Partisanen erklärt * 15. September: Waffenstillstandsvereinbarung (Molotov-Togo-Abkommen) nach den Kämpfen im Japanisch-Sowjetischen Grenzgebiet (Mai–August; Battles of Khalkhyn Gol/Battles of Nomonhan), Waffenstillstand ab 16. September * 17. September: ** Angriff und Einmarsch der sowjetischen Truppen in Ostpolen ** die polnische Regierung flüchtet aus Lublin nach Rumänien (Exilregierung) ** Einnahme Lublins durch deutsche Truppen * 18. September: Warschau von deutschen Truppen eingeschlossen * 18. September: bei Brest-Litowsk nehmen sowjetische und deutsche Truppen Fühlung mit einander auf * 19. September: die Schlacht an der Bzura (Schlacht im Weichselbogen) endet mit einer polnischen Niederlage * 19. September: die sowjetische Armee erreicht Vilnius * 21. September: Anordnung Heydrichs, als Chef der deutschen Sicherheitspolizei, zur Bildung von jüdischen Wohnbezirken (KZ-Sammellager) legt detailliert das Vorgehen der Einsatzgruppen dabei fest * 22. September: General H. Guderian und Brigadekommandeur S. Kriwoschein nehmen eine gemeinsame deutsch-sowjetische Militärparade der beiden „Siegermächte“ ab * 26. September: die französische Regierung verbietet die Kommunistische Partei * 27. September: ** Weisung Hitlers an das Oberkommando des Heeres zur Ausarbeitung des Angriffsplanes „Fall Gelb“ (den Westfeldzug) ** 27./28. September: Bombardierung Warschaus ** In Wejherowo (Neustadt) werden Psychiatriepatienten durch deutsche Truppen (SS) ermordet. Anschließend wurde in der betroffenen Klinik ein deutsches Lazarett eingerichtet. * September bis Dezember: Kurz nach Beginn des Krieges in Polen ermordeten Angehörige der Schutzstaffel (SS) und des „Volksdeutschen Selbstschutzes“ in den Wäldern um das Dorf Wielka Piaśnica bei Danzig zwischen September und Dezember 1939 mehrere tausend Menschen. Die Massaker von Piaśnica gelten als erster systematisch durchgeführter Massenmord der Nationalsozialisten im deutsch besetzten Europa. Opfergruppen waren Angehörige der polnischen und kaschubischen Intelligenz, polnische Kriegsgefangene, Patienten deutscher und polnischer Psychiatriekliniken sowie als größte Gruppe deportierte Gestapo-Gefangene aus dem Reichsgebiet. * 28. September: ** die polnische Hauptstadt kapituliert; damit endet die Schlacht um Warschau ** Unterzeichnung des Deutsch-Sowjetischen Grenz- und Freundschaftsvertrages in Moskau * 29. September: Kapitulation der polnischen Festung Modlin Oktober - Dezember * Besetzung Polens bis 1944/1945, dabei auch Annexionen im deutsch-polnischen Grenzgebiet 1940 : 1940 greift das Deutsche Reich Dänemark und Norwegen an, es folgt anschließend deren Besetzung. Einmarsch in Belgien, Luxemburg, den Niederlanden und Nordfrankreich (der so genannte Westfeldzug), der zur Besetzung von Paris führt. Die Sowjetunion besetzt die baltischen Staaten und das rumänische Bessarabien. Deutsche Luftangriffe auf Großbritannien. Planungen für den Krieg gegen die Sowjetunion. Der Abschluss eines Dreimächtepakts zwischen Italien, Japan und dem Deutschen Reich, dem danach weitere Staaten beitreten, ist ein Erfolg Hitlers in der Außenpolitik. Erstes Halbjahr 1940 ..... * 14. Juni: Paris wird besetzt * 21. Juni: Hitler verhandelt im Wald von Compiègne mit der französischen Regierung (État français, Vichy-Regime) * 22. Juni: Unterzeichnung des deutsch-französischen Waffenstillstands (Compiègne), frz. Armistice de Rethondes genannt; (zum Ort und Eisenbahnwagen) * 25. Juni: der deutsch-franz. Waffenstillstand tritt um 1:35 Uhr in Kraft * 30. Juni und nächste Tage: die britischen Kanalinseln nahe vor der französischen Nordwestküste werden von deutschen Truppen besetzt Zweites Halbjahr 1940 * 3. Juli: Operation Catapult, Versenkung der französischen Flotte in Nordafrika in Mers-el-Kébir von der britischen Force H (Admiral Somerville). Dabei starben 1297 französische Seeleute, 350 wurden verwundet. Ähnliche Einsätzen vor Oran und am 8. Juli in Dakar. 1941 : 1941 wurde der Krieg nochmals an vielen Stellen ausgeweitet. Um Italien bei seiner Invasion in Afrika zu unterstützen, befiehlt Hitler den Einsatz deutscher Truppen in Libyen. Ihnen gelingt ein Vorstoß bis Ägypten (der Hafen Tobruk wird von britischen Truppen zunächst gehalten). Der Einmarsch im Balkan führt zur Invasion Kretas und Griechenlands. Die Versenkung des Schlachtschiffs Bismarck steht für Hitlers Schwachstelle Atlantik. In Asien endete die Zusammenarbeit von Kuomintang und den Kommunisten im Krieg gegen Japan. Die Battle of Britain, der deutsche Luftkrieg zur Eroberung Großbritanniens, endete zugunsten der Royal Air Force. Auch durch den Abzug deutscher Truppen aus Frankreich nach Osten bekommt London im wahrsten Sinne wieder Luft. Am 22. Juni startet Hitler mit dem Unternehmen „Barbarossa“' den Krieg gegen den zeitweiligen Vertragspartner Sowjetunion. Mitte August wenden sich Teile der schnell vorstoßenden Wehrmacht südostwärts gegen die Ukraine bis zur Krim und nordwärts gegen Leningrad. Es kommt zum Bündnis zwischen Vereinigtem Königreich/Großbritannien und der UdSSR. Großbritannien und die USA vereinbaren die Atlantic-Charta. Japan kann durch die Eroberung des südlichen Indochinas bis Malaysia den Druck auf Chinas Nachschubwege erhöhen. Der japanische Vormarsch im Pazifik kommt auf Neu Guinea zum Stehen. Der deutsche Angriff gegen die Sowjetunion kommt vor Moskau und Leningrad zum Stillstand, und in der Gegenoffensive folgen erstmals größere Geländegewinne auf alliierter Seite. Erstes Halbjahr 1941 in Europa und im Mittelmeerraum * 10. Januar: Planungen für das Unternehmen Felix, Angriff auf die Festung Gibraltar – vgl. 23.10.40, wurden eingestellt * 19. Januar: Ostafrikafeldzug: Beginn der britischen Offensive gegen die Kolonie Italienisch-Ostafrika * 29. Januar bis 27. März: geheime amerikanisch-britische Stabsgespräche in London führen zum Kriegsplan ABC-1, darin wird der Grundsatz „Germany first“ begründet. Zweites Halbjahr 1941 * 7. Dezember: Japan beginnt durch Angriffe auf die Besitzungen der USA, Großbritanniens und der Niederlande den Pazifikkrieg ** Japan beginnt die Invasion Südostasiens mit den Landungen bei Kota Bharu im Norden Malaysias und weiteren Landungen in Thailand (Japanische Invasion der Malaiischen Halbinsel) ** japanische Flugzeuge der Kidō Butai fliegen den Angriff auf Pearl Harbor, den wichtigsten US-Stützpunkt im Pazifik auf Hawaii, alle acht Schlachtschiffe der US-Pazifikflotte sinken oder erleiden Beschädigungen ** (verspätete) Übergabe des 14-Punkte-Telegramms (es wird als eine japanische Kriegserklärung angesehen) in Washington durch Nomura KichisaburōDer für ihn genau festgelegte Aushändigungstermin, nicht vor 7. Dezember 1941 13.00 Uhr Eastern Standard Time, des letzten Teils einer bereits für die Botschaft vorbereiteten Note an die USA als Telegramm war am 6. Dezember 1941 von US-Geheimdiensten entschlüsselt worden — Joint Committee on the Investigation of the Pearl Harbor Attack (Final report issued : Jun 20, 1946) * 8. Dezember: ** die USA erklären Japan den Krieg, damit Eintritt der Vereinigten Staaten in den Zweiten Weltkrieg ** spätestens jetzt muss vom Beginn eines weiteren Weltkriegs gesprochen werden ** Beginn der Schlacht um die Philippinen ** Der US-Stützpunkt Guam wird von japanischen Truppen erobert (westl. der Marianen) ** im Zuge der japanischen Invasion Thailands kommt es zum Kampf um Prachuap Khiri Khan ** 8. bis 25. Dezember: japanische Truppen erobern die britische Kolonie Hongkong, die japanische Besetzung Hongkongs dauert bis Kriegsende 1942 : Nach dem japanischen Angriff auf Pearl Harbor im Dezember wird das Kriegsjahr 1942 von den ersten deutschen Judendeportationen aus Frankreich, den Kämpfen um die Festung Tobruk und El Alamein, zunehmend massivere Luftangriffe auf deutsche Städte aber auch auf Tokio, die Eroberung der Philippinen, dem Anschlag auf Heydrich in Prag gekennzeichnet; deutsche Truppen erreichen den Don, es folgt der deutsche Angriff auf Stalingrad und im Gegenangriff dessen Einkesselung; Beginn des Manhattan-Projekts, die alliierte Landung in Nordwestafrika. Nach der japanischen Invasion von Niederländisch-Indien im Januar und dem Flottenvorstoß in den Indischen Ozean bringt das Jahr erste australische und US-Erfolge gegen Japan in der Midway-Schlacht und auf Neu Guinea. Erstes Halbjahr 1942 * 1. Januar: im Weißen Haus in Washington unterzeichnen 26 Nationen eine Erklärung, in der sie sich zum gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die Achsenmächte verpflichten, die 26 Unterzeichnerstaaten nennen sich Vereinte Nationen, zu denen u. a. die Sowjetunion, USA, Großbritannien, China, Belgien, Griechenland, Tschechoslowakische Republik, Indien, Luxemburg und Holland zählen, bis zum Oktober 1943 schließen sich sieben weitere, bis zum Ende des Weltkriegs noch weitere zehn Nationen dieser Erklärung an * 8. Januar: Beginn der Kesselschlacht von Demjansk durch die Rote Armee, Kessel bis zum Entsatz am 21. April Zweites Halbjahr 1942 * Death Railway (deutsche: Todeseisenbahn oder auch Schienenstrang des Todes) ist eine Bezeichnung der Eisenbahnverbindung, die die japanische Armee zwischen Juni 1942 und Oktober 1943 zwischen Burma und Thailand von Kriegsgefangenen bauen ließ, (dazu Film Die Brücke am Kwai) * 31. Juli: amerikanische B-17 starten ein siebentägiges Bombardement auf Tulagi und Guadalcanal * 7. August: amerikanische Truppen beginnen die Schlacht um Guadalcanal auf den Salomonen, die Kämpfe bis zur Aufgabe der Japaner dauern bis zum 8. Februar 1943 ** 9. August: Schlacht vor Savo Island ** 21. August: Schlacht am Alligator Creek (japan. Niederlage; fälschlich mit Tenaru bezeichnet) ** 24. bis 25. August: Schlacht bei den Ost-Salomonen ** 28. August: die Japaner starten den Tokyo Express genannten Nachschubweg nach Guadalcanal ** 13. September: die Schlacht am Bloody Ridge (blutiger Bergrücken) dauert bis zum 16. September ** 11. Oktober bis 12. Oktober: Schlacht von Cape Esperance ** 25. bis 27. Oktober: Schlacht bei den Santa-Cruz-Inseln ** 13. bis 15. November: Seeschlacht von Guadalcanal ** 30. November: Schlacht bei Tassafaronga * 13. August: auf Neu Guinea erfolgt der japanische Vormarsch entlang des Kokoda-Trails über die Berge nach Port Moresby * 25. August: Ozeanien und Nauru wird von japanischen Einheiten eingenommen * 5. September: In der Schlacht um die Milne-Bucht (seit 25. Aug.) besiegen die Alliierten (australische Soldaten) erstmals japanische Landstreitkräfte (an der Ostspitze von Papua-Neuguinea) * 9. September: ein japanisches Kleinflugzeug, gestartet vom U-Boot I-25, wirft Bomben in einen Wald bei Mount Emily in Oregon um Waldbrände zu entfachen * 17. September: der japanische Vormarsch auf Neu Guinea kommt bei Ioribaiwa in Sichtweite von Port Moresby zum Stehen * 24. September: japanische Verbände beginnen die Invasion der Gilbertinseln auf Maiana * 29. September: wiederholte Bombardierung eines Waldes in Oregon von Bord eines japanischen Kleinflugzeuges der I-25 (U-Boot) * 2. Oktober: ** ein US-Bataillon nimmt Funafuti auf den Ellice Islands ein ** B-17-Bomber greifen jap. Stützpunkt Rabaul an * 28. Oktober: australische Einheiten können das Kokoda-Flugfeld auf Neu Guinea zurückerobern * 13. Dezember: Buna auf Neu Guinea fällt an die USA * 14. Dezember: Gona auf Neu Guinea fällt an die USA 1943 : Stichworte für das Kriegsjahr 1943 sind: Sowjetische Armeen erreichen den Sieg in Stalingrad – eine erste bedeutende deutsche Kapitulation. Im März erobern deutsche Truppen das Gebiet bis zum mittleren Donez zurück, aber nach mehreren sowjetischen Gegenoffensiven in den folgenden Monaten muss die Wehrmacht an der ganzen Ostfront den Rückzug antreten. Der militärisch unbedeutende Aufstand im Warschauer Ghetto wird ein bleibender moralischer Sieg der jüdischen Häftlinge. Die Atlantikschlacht geht für die deutschen U-Boote verloren. Alliierte Truppen landen in Sizilien. Italien verlässt das Bündnis mit Hitler. Die Lufthoheit der Alliierten in Europa wird immer erdrückender. Mit der Rückeroberung der Salomonen beginnt die amerikanische Taktik des Inselspringens im Pazifik. Erstes Halbjahr 1943 , die überwiegend in Ägypten stationiert sei durch fingierten Funkverkehr und regelmäßige Übungen. Der deutsche Gegner sollte vom Ziel der nächsten Invasion abgelenkt werden. * 17. August: ** Portugal erlaubt den Alliierten, die Azoren als militärische Luftwaffenbasis zu benutzen (Ausbau von Lajes Field) ** Operation Double Strike: bei einem Luftangriff auf Regensburg und Schweinfurt erleidet die USAAF schwere Verluste ** Unternehmen Lehrgang, Operation deutscher und italienischer Truppen zur schnellen Räumung Siziliens bei Messina (vgl. 10. Juli) * 18. August Operation Hydra: Luftangriff der Royal Air Force auf die deutsche Raketen-Versuchsanstalt Peenemünde * 3. September: ** der Waffenstillstand von Cassibile zwischen dem (formal noch bestehenden) Königreich Italien unter der Regierung von Pietro Badoglio, den USA und Großbritannien wird von General G. Castellano unterzeichnet. Das führt zum Ausscheiden Italiens aus den Kampfhandlungen. ** Beginn der alliierten Invasion in Italien; zwei britische Divisionen landen bei nur geringem Widerstand auf dem italienischen Festland (Stiefel) * 8. September: nach dem ital. Waffenstillstand mit den Alliierten, wird von der deutschen Wehrmacht der Fall Achse eingeleitet, in dem alle italienischen Truppenverbände entwaffnet und Rom besetzt wird * 9. September: Operation Avalanche: Landung der 5. US-Armee im Golf von Salerno * 12. September: im Unternehmen Eiche gelingt es deutschen Fallschirmjägern, Mussolini aus der italienischen Gefangenschaft am Gran Sasso in den Abruzzen zu befreien. Mussolini wird zunächst nach Ostpreußen, dann nach Schloss Hirschberg gebracht, um wenig später eine Marionetten-Regierung in Norditalien zu leiten (Republik von Salò) und damit nur noch scheinbar den Kampf Italiens als deutscher Verbündeter fortzusetzen * 21./22. September: Massaker auf Kefalonia: nachdem sich die auf der griechischen Insel Kefalonia stationierten italienischen Soldaten ihrer Entwaffnung widersetzen, werden zwischen dem 18. und 23. September etwa 5000 gefangengenommenen Italiener von deutschen Gebirgsjägertruppen erschossen (Kriegsverbrechen) * 23. September (bis zum 25. April 1945): Die vom NS-Staat abhängige Italienische Sozialrepublik (auch italienisch Repubblica Sociale Italiana - RSI, Republik von Salò). Regierungssitz war Salò am Gardasee bzw. ab 1944 Mailand mit dem pro forma-Staatschef B. Mussolini. * 27. September: Beginn des als die Vier Tage von Neapel bezeichneten Aufstands der Zivilbevölkerung bis zum 30. September, in dem sie sich selbst von der Besatzung deutsche Truppen kurz vor den heranrückenden alliierten Truppen befreite. * 29. September: ein zweiter alliierter-italienischer Waffenstillstand von Malta wird an Bord der HMS Nelson von den Generälen Dwight D. Eisenhower und Pietro Badoglio unterzeichnet, auch ital. Armistizio lungo. Er erweiterte den vom 3. September. * Die Täuschungs-Operation Fortitude (North/South) beginnt (getrennt für Norwegen und die Kanalküste mit General Patton als alliiertem OB) ab Herbst 1943 bis hin zur Scheininvasion am Pas de Calais am 5. Juni 1944 * 1. Oktober: Einnahme von Neapel (5. US-Armee) ** danach: Rückzug der deutschen Truppen bis auf die Gustavlinie, ungefähr 100 Kilometer südlich von Rom, über die Volturno-, Barbara- und Bernhardt-Line * 5. Oktober: ganz Korsika ist befreit (ab 11. November 1942 gab es zunächst eine italienische und später auch deutsche Besatzung), damit war die Befreiung Europas vom Süden her an das Festland Frankreichs herangerückt * 13. Oktober: Kriegserklärung Italiens – die Regierung Badoglio erklärt als eine damit erfüllte Waffenstillstandsbedingung dem Deutschen Reich den Krieg, an der Seite der offiziellen italienischen Verbände operiert eine kampfstarke Partisanenarmee von 256.000 Frauen und Männern, die 1944 mit ihren Kampfhandlungen etwa zehn Wehrmacht-Divisionen binden * 26. Oktober: der Shetland Bus, statt mit Fischerbooten fahren erstmals die drei umgebauten amerikanischen U-Boot-Jäger Hessa, Hitra und Vigra unter norwegischem Kommando die Route * 18. November 1943: britische Luftverbände bombardieren Lund in Schweden * Im Dezember überträgt US-Präsident Roosevelt General Eisenhower das Amt des Supreme Allied Commander in Europe (dt. etwa OB Europa), SHAEF. Er bezog Thatched House Lodge im Richmond Park als Quartier südwestlich von London für die Zeit bis Mai 1945. Das HQ steht ab März 1944 nahe im Camp Griffiss im Bushy Park. * 20. bis 28. Dezember: Schlacht um Ortona, auch „Italienisches Stalingrad“ genannt, um den für den Nachschub wichtigen Tiefwasserhafen an der Ostküste (deutsches Fallschirmjägerreg. 3 der 1. Division und kanadische 1. Infanteriedivision) :::: • Bitte hier klicken zur chronol. Fortsetzung für diesen Kriegsschauplatz • --> Zweites Halbjahr 1943 in Asien und dem Pazifik * 21. Juni: während der Rückeroberung der Salomonen beginnt die amerikanische Armee die Taktik des Inselspringens * 30. Juni: Start der Operation Cartwheel zur Isolierung Rabauls * 5. Juli: Schlacht im Kula-Golf der Salomonen ** 6. August: Schlacht im Vella-Golf der Salomonen ** 17. August: Schlacht vor Horaniu bei Vella Lavella in den Salomonen * 15. August: US-Truppen landen auf der geräumten Insel Kiska – eine der westlichen Insel der Aleuten, südwestlich von Alaska. Ende der Schlacht um die Aleuten seit 6. Juni 1942 * 4. September: Neu-Guinea ist in alliierter Hand * September: Die bis dahin neutrale portugiesische Kolonie Macau, Stadt und Hafen auf einer Halbinsel Chinas, kommt unter ein japanisches Protektorat. Es kommt mehrfach zur amerik. Bombardierung von Treibstoff-Lagern. * 6. Oktober: Schlacht bei Vella Lavella (bis zum 7. Oktober) * 1. November: US-Marines landen bei Bougainville in den Salomonen * 2. November: ** die Seeschlacht bei der Kaiserin-Augusta-Bucht beginnt ** Einnahme der chinesischen Stadt Changde, Provinz Hunan (früher Langzhou) durch die Japaner, in der folgenden Schlacht um Changde bis zum 20. Dezember wieder zurückerobert * 20. November: 28. November: Die Amerikaner erobern in der Schlacht um die Gilbert-Inseln den Archipel * 26. November: nach der Schlacht bei Kap St. George befinden sich die Salomonen komplett in amerikanischer Hand * 26. Dezember: Landung am Kap Gloucester im Westteil von Neubritannien :::: • Bitte hier klicken zur chronol. Fortsetzung für diesen Kriegsschauplatz • 1944 : Das Kriegsjahr 1944 ist vor allem durch wichtige Erfolge der Alliierten gekennzeichnet: Im Januar wird der Belagerungsring um Leningrad aufgebrochen. Im Westen gelingt die Invasion in die Normandie; Paris wird befreit. Im Osten gelingt es der Roten Armee die Heeresgruppen Mitte und Süd entscheidend zurückzuwerfen. Erst in Ostpreußen kommt die Offensive im Oktober vorübergehend zum Stehen. In Italien gelangen die Alliierten bis nördlich einer Linie Rimini-Rom voran. Allein in Asien führt eine japanische Offensive in China zu einer Landverbindung nach Indochina und damit zu einem Teilerfolg der Achsenmächte. Aber im Oktober gelingen die Befreiung der Philippinen und die Vernichtung der kaiserlich japanischen Marine. Erstes Halbjahr 1944 Zweites Halbjahr 1944 in Westeuropa * 19. Juli: Caen wird vollständig besetzt - siehe oben ab 8. Juni Schlacht um Caen * 20. Juli: das Attentat des 20. Juli durch Claus Graf Schenk von Stauffenberg auf Hitler und der damit verbundene Militär-Putsch („Unternehmen Walküre“) misslingen vollständig (Attentat auf Hitler im Hauptquartier Wolfsschanze bei Rastenburg in Ostpreußen) ** 200 Personen aus dem Kreis der Verschwörer werden in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen deshalb hingerichtet (darunter 20 Generäle, 26 Oberste, Diplomaten, ein Minister, der Chef des Reichskriminalpolizeiamts; Oberpräsidenten, Polizeipräsidenten und Regierungspräsidenten) * 25. Juli: Operation Cobra: in der Normandie unternehmen die US-Amerikaner im Raum Saint-Lô einen Ausbruchsversuch aus ihrem Brückenkopf-Sektor, der in den Folgetagen im Westen zur Abschnürung der Cotentin-Halbinsel bis nach Avranches führt * 31. Juli: Nach der Panzerschlacht von Avranches gelingt ihnen der Durchbruch durch die deutsche Westfront * 24. November: schwere Luftangriffe alliierter Bomber auf Tokio von Tinian aus. Von 111 B-29 erreichen nur 59 Flugzeuge das Zielgebiet, die Musashino-Flugzeugwerke. Die Bomben wurden aus einer Höhe von rund 10.000 Metern mit Radarzielsuche als Flächenbombardement abgeworfen. Von den 399 Tonnen Sprengbomben trafen 16 die Flugzeugwerke. * 15. Dezember: Landung amerikanischer Truppen auf Mindoro, Philippinen 1945 : Das letzte Kriegsjahr wurde zunächst von einer Konferenz der absehbaren Sieger gekennzeichnet: der Konferenz von Jalta. Die Befreiung der Konzentrationslager war in den folgenden Wochen für die alliierten Soldaten mit fürchterlichen Beobachtungen verbunden. Im Pazifikraum werden die Philippinen, Indochina, Burma und China befreit. Der Sieg in der Schlacht um die Seelower Höhen öffnet den Weg nach Berlin. Im März wird der Rhein überschritten. Am 30. April hisst die Rote Armee eine Fahne auf dem Reichstag. Europa ist nach der Kapitulation am 7. Mai vom NS-Regime befreit. Am 6. August wird die erste Atombombe auf Hiroshima abgeworfen. Nach der Kapitulation des Kaisers wurde der japanischen Armee am 16. August die Einstellung aller Kampfhandlungen befohlen und am 2. September beendet die Unterschriftszeremonie auf dem Schlachtschiff USS Missouri in der Bucht von Tokio den Zweiten Weltkrieg. Januar bis Mai 1945 * 1.–25. Januar: deutsches Unternehmen Nordwind, letzte Offensive an der Westfront * 11. Januar: die Gotthardlinie (Eisenbahn) wird bei Chiasso durch die Alliierten bombardiert, ein Lokführer der SBB stirbt * 12. Januar: Beginn der Weichsel-Oder-Operation der Roten Armee * 13. Januar: die Ostpreußische Operation der Roten Armee beginnt * 9. Januar: Landung der Amerikaner auf der philippinischen Hauptinsel Luzon (Schlacht um Luzon) * 19. Februar: In der Schlacht um Iwo Jima wird die Insel durch die Amerikaner erobert * 3. März: Manila wird befreit * Die Schlacht um Mindanao beginnt (bis August) Juli 1945 * 16. Juli: Ganz in der Nähe von Los Alamos, in Alamogordo, findet der Trinity-Test, die erste erfolgreiche Zündung einer Atombombe (Kernwaffe), statt * 6. August: um 8:16 Uhr Ortszeit wird aus dem Bomber Enola Gay die erste Atombombe über Hiroshima abgeworfen (Bombenname Little Boy), etwa 90.000 Menschen sterben sofort * * * August 1945 * * 8. : die Sowjetunion erklärt Japan, gemäß dem Potsdamer Abkommen, den Krieg und marschiert in die Mandschurei ein. Operation Auguststurm ist die nachträgliche militärhistorische Bezeichnung der Offensive der Sowjetunion. In ihrem Verlauf wurden bis 2. September die japanischen Vasallenstaaten Mandschukuo und Mengjiang, Korea, die Präfektur Karafuto (Süd-Sachalin) und die Kurilen erobert. * 9. August: um 11:02 Uhr Ortszeit explodiert die zweite Atombombe (Fat Man) über Nagasaki, etwa 36.000 Menschen kommen dabei sofort ums Leben * 15. August: Tennō Hirohito (Kaiser) verliest in der Radioansprache Gyokuon-hōsō, dt. etwa die „Übertragung der kaiserlichen (wörtl.: diamantenen Stimme“) den kaiserlichen Erlass zur Beendigung des Kriegs nachmittags 16 Uhr, japanischer Zeit. Mit diesem Erlass weist er die japanische Regierung an, die Potsdamer Erklärung zu akzeptieren, der eigentliche Erlass wird bereits am 13. oder 14. August unterschrieben und die Rede auf Schallplatte aufgezeichnet, am 14. August kommt es noch zu einem Putschversuch im Palastbezirk, um ihre Ausstrahlung und die Kapitulation zu verhindern. Obwohl der dort kommandierende General Mori Takeshi dabei erschossen wird, gelingt es den Putsch niederzuschlagen. Am 16. August wird der Armee die Einstellung aller Kampfhandlungen befohlen * 17. August: in Indonesien rufen Nationalisten die Unabhängigkeit aus, (erst nach militärischen Auseinandersetzungen, „Polizeiaktionen“ genannt, wird Indonesien am 27. Dezember 1949 formal in die Unabhängigkeit entlassen, bis 1962 verbleibt der niederländische Westteil der Insel Neu-Guinea bei der Kolonialmacht) * 28. August: Air-Force-Techniker landen als erste amerikanische Einheit auf dem Atsugi–Flugfeld bei Tokio in Japan * 30. August: ** die ersten regulären US-Besatzungstruppen treffen in der Bucht von Tokio ein und gehen an Land ** Britische Truppen marschieren wieder in Hongkong ein ** September * * 2. September 1945: Die japanische Kapitulation wird auf dem Schlachtschiff USS Missouri in der Bucht von Tokio unterzeichnet, der Zweite Weltkrieg wird damit formell beendet * 12. September: Es folgten noch japanische Teilkapitulationen in China (9. September in Nanjing) und in Singapur (12. September) * * * 8. September 1951: Es folgt nach längeren Verhandlungen der Friedensvertrag von San Francisco zwischen den angegriffenen Staaten und Japan zusammen mit einem Vertrag über gegenseitige Sicherheit. In Kraft getreten ab April 1952 (siehe: 1951/1952) www Anmerkungen, Notes: Bilder, Filme